deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Damage per Second Calculations
The low down on calculating DPS Weapons in Dead Frontier produce damage based on the number of hits they can give against an opponent in one second and the base damage of one these hits. Damage per second is calculated by multiplying the hits per second by the infinite time-average of the damage per hit of a particular weapon.......................... Critical hits There are two types of 'hits', normal hits (also known as base hits) and critical hits. Critical hits do five times the damage of normal hits. Critical hits are determined by a randomiser in the code which decides whether a random hit is critical (or not) based on a critical hit ratio. The maximum critical hit ratio in Dead Frontier is 80% critical chance; it caps there. The weapon types that can achieve 80% critical chance are: * Melee * Chainsaws * Pistols * Rifles Shotguns and explosives do not have critical chance. Machine guns have critical chance which affects their dps minutely. Light machine guns have a low critical chance which can significantly increase their DPS. Calculating your critical hit chance Your critical chance is calculated using the following equation: Critical = A * (5+((Stat-25)/2.5)) Where "Critical" is your critical chance, "Stat" is your current critical stat and "A" is the weapons 'critical modifier'. "A" varies depending on the type of weapon you use. Example: I have a criss victor with 93 critical hit. What is my critical hit chance? Critical hit chance = 0.448 * (5+(93-25)/25) = 14.43% = Calculating Hits per Second Hits per second is based on three factors: * Whether you hit or not (obviously we will assume that you do hit, so one hit equals one shot). * The timing constant of your gun, a round is fired every 'n'th frame. * How many frames per second your screen is running at. Dead frontier runs at 60 frames per second (if it doesn't then your weapon won't shoot as fast as it should!). The timing constants for guns vary between two (the original unlimited ammo Gau-19) and sixty (single shot per second guns). They can be found here by searching for "shot_time=" and reading the number to it's right. Calculating Damage per Second As mentioned earlier, a critical hit does five times that of a normal hit. As such the 'infinite time average' damage per second calculation is: Damage per second = (1 + 4 * Critical hit chance) * damage per round * frames per second / firing time * Damage per round is the value here that isn't in brackets divided by the shots per second. * Critical hit chance is mentioned earlier (you use the normalised critical hit chance; that's the percentage divided by one hundred). * Frames per second for Dead Frontier is 60 * Firing time is mentioned earlier. Example: What is the damage per second of a criss victor with 93 critical hit? From earlier, the criss victor critical chance is 14.43%. That is, the normalised critical chance is 0.1443. Damage per round is 9.16 and it fires once every 7 frames (the firing time). Assuming that the game is running at 60 frames per second, the DPS is: DPS = (1 + 4 * 0.1443) * 9.16 * 60 / 7 = 123.83 Special Damages per Second The aforementioned damages per second apply to weapons that have critical chance. Shotguns Shotguns do not experience any critical chance and deal their listed damage per round times the number of rounds per second. Their DPS's are always as listed here Explosives A grenade from a grenade launcher can hit up to 15 zombies (ideally). The first five take the base damage for the grenade launcher. The next five take half of that. The last five take one quarter damage. Thus the maximum damage is: Maximum damage per second = base damage per second * (1 * 5 + 0.5 * 5 + 0.25 * 5) = base damage per second * 8.75 * Base damage for your grenade launcher is the value here that is next to your grenade launcher and isn't in brackets. Example What is the maximum damage per second of an XM25? Maximum damage per second = 43.5 * 8.75 = 380.63 You don't experience the listed damage per second While the damage per second's listed here are theoretically correct, you will never experience the actual maximum damage per second because it is impossible to run the game at maximum fps (60 fps). As such, a clip from a vulcan might take 35 seconds to empty rather than the anticipated 25 seconds. In this case the vulcan would actually do around 170 damage per second. . . . . . . Credits * Mr Fox (Richard Fox) * Pvt Redemptlon Category:Weapons